No longer alone revised
by Sir Night
Summary: Naruto can't stand the pain of being alone any more. Can Kakashi save him before its too late?


* * *

**-Prologue-**

* * *

Kakashi found himself on an all too familiar route. It wasn't that long ago that he had started to take the long way back to his home in order to pass by the home of his favorite student. He couldn't help but to stare up into the window. He had become obsessed with what he was certain was an unrequited love. Of course Kakashi, being exceptionally skilled at keeping his emotions in check, had come to terms with there being no possibility of having his feelings reciprocated. Having secretly observed his obsessing (which isn't creepy at all) he wasn't all that surprised to hear sobs coming from inside the house.

'_I see the pain you're in and how you mask it so well with forced smiles and excitement. I just wish I knew how to help you…'_

_'Naruto…'_

-Meanwhile-

_'I don't want to be alone anymore…_

_'I thought that I was over it. I've tried to convince myself that I didn't care that everybody either hated me or just didn't care…_

'_But…if I have really stopped caring about that…_

'_Why does it still hurt me so much?_

_'_He's _the only one that I care about. But he probably doesn't even notice me. I…I just want you to take the pain away. I don't want to be alone any longer. Help me. Please…_

'_Who am I trying to fool? He wouldn't even give me a second glance. Even if he did care at all he wouldn't know how to help me…_

'_I guess…there is only one way that I can stop the pain. I'll end it all right now. After all, what reason do I have to stick around if nobody even cares?'_

It was only physical pain after all. Nothing compared to years of suffering and being ostracized by everyone else.

_'It will all be over soon'_ he thought. But before he passed out Naruto could have sworn he saw the only thing that could make him happy at that moment. The one person he truly wanted to have care about him was looking down at him, shocked and concerned...but of course this could only be his imagination showing what he wanted before he died.

"Kakashi…"

* * *

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes. Right as he had been about to walk away he heard a strange sound. He turned in time to see Naruto stab himself with a kunai several times. Not wasting any time he broke through the window and picked up the limp body. '_Shit. There's so much blood. I have to hurry'_

"Please Naruto. You can't die. Not before I at least get a chance to tell you how I feel."

* * *

"What the hell happened!?" Tsunade yelled as Kakashi carefully laid Naruto on a gurney.

"He-"

Of course at the moment she didn't care. She was already running full speed to the emergency room before Kakashi had a chance to respond. But she knew Naruto well so she could guess what had happened. "Damnit Naruto! What the hell were you thinking!?"

-Several hours later-

Kakashi looked up as Tsunade approached. "Well?"

"I did everything I could-"

"You mean he's-"

"Good as new? Yes. Hopefully he will have made a full recovery within a week. With a normal person I would say the healing would take much longer but with the Kyuubi helping, the process is sped up immensely"

Kakashi sighed in relief. "Is he awake?"

She shook her head. "Not for a while. He should wake up once the sedatives wear off and he's done some healing. Also, when he wakes up, I want you to talk to him. He is probably feeling rather vulnerable to have gone to this extent. Also if it's alright with you, I would prefer it if he stayed in your house so you could keep an eye on him. Iruka is usually busy with either teaching or the mission office so he wouldn't be around as much as I'd like." '_Hell, he might even get a chance to tell Naruto how he feels. I know love when I see it. Not that I especially approve of such a relationship but from what I can tell, Naruto feels the same way, so there isn't much I can do about it.'_

Kakashi was a bit taken aback that she would ask him of all people. Everyone thought of him as emotionless and uncaring. Yet here, Tsunade was letting him take care of the boy. "Uh…y-yeah of course it's alright with me."

"Great. You're already on break and I will try to keep you away from missions for a while until I think its alright for Naruto to be left alone. I'll notify you when you can take him back to your place. So you can go home if you'd like"

"Hm…Actually, I think I'll stay for a while."


End file.
